


Oh, Thank Heaven for 7-Eleven

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spike and Buffy keep meeting in the most mundane of places. Set during S4, S5, S6, S6, and post-NFA.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oh, Thank Heaven for 7-Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Spike and Buffy keep meeting in the most mundane of places. Set during S4, S5, S6, S6, and post-NFA.

I. Headaches and Hangovers (mid S4)

Buffy exited the 7-Eleven, package in hand, and sighed when she ran into something solid. Or rather, someone. Sort of. "And my headache keeps on growing."

"What? It's a free country. With free beer." Spike lifted his six-pack.

"Beer _isn't_ free, Spike. You have to pay for it."

He smirked. "Actually, you don't. The coat isn't merely decorative, love. It's practical as well."

"Just because"—Buffy shook the container—"you're neutered"—she grunted—"doesn't mean I won't dust you." She sighed. "Stupid child-proof top."

"Sure it does, pet. I'm the only one around to open the bottle. Give it here."

***

II. What Can't Be Cured (early S5, post-OoMM)

He watched her surreptitiously from behind the cappuccino machine. He heard her curse softly, listened to the faint jangle of the bell on the door as she stomped out.

He abandoned his beer and followed her. "Looking at medicine, eh? Captain Cardboard got another boo-boo?"

"Shut up. As matter of fact, my mom's headaches are worse, and I was supposed to pick up more aspirin on the way home from patrolling. Only I forgot to bring money."

"Just nick it."

"If 'nick' is Brit-speak for 'steal,' I can't."

"I'll do it."

"No."

He sighed, pulled out a twenty. "Take this."

***

III. Beer and Aspirin Are Mixy Things (early S6)

"Fancy meeting you here."

Buffy fingered the box of Excedrin, shrugged. "Lots of headaches lately. Wonder if getting pulled out of heaven typically causes migraines." When he remained silent, she lifted her eyebrows. "What, the distinctly non-gallows humor not to your liking?"

"Thought about telling them?"

"Actually, I think _that_ might be the cause of the headaches." She glanced at his purchase. "So is beer ever good for pain?"

"In a manner of speaking. It can't actually cure what ails you, but it'll drown it. For a while, at least."

"That's something." She put down the Excedrin. "Get a twelve-pack."

***

IV. Rendezvous in Aisle 3 (mid S7)

"Come on. Everybody in." She and Spike held the doors open as the girls trooped into the 7-Eleven.

"This place a hive of demonic activity?" Rona asked. "Are Slurpees evil?"

"Huh? No. Just thought I'd show you where I sometimes end up after patrol." Buffy pointed. "Cold wraps, gauze, and aspirin are over there."

Molly raised her hand. "Why is there so much aspirin under the sink in the upstairs bathroom? I counted 23 bottles."

Buffy ignored Spike's stare. "It's always important to be prepared."

"For what?" Kennedy asked. "Plague?"

Buffy blushed, and Spike smiled.

"Field trips are neat," Vi said.

***

V. Better Living Through Chemistry (Post-NFA)

"Not gonna nick that, were you?"

At last. It'd been a week, and he'd started to wonder if this officially qualified as the stupidest way to contact her.

"A nightly 7-Eleven habit gets costly, you know."

"Wouldn't be coming here every night looking for me, would you?"

He shrugged. "I need this beer as much as you need that Advil."

"Actually, I've heard learning the man you're in love with is alive from the man himself cures all kinds of aches."

"Buffy, I—"

"Shut up, Spike. Talk later." When his eyes widened in surprise, she rushed on. "Kiss now."

**Author's Note:**

> For louise39's LJ drabble prompt.


End file.
